


when you come around

by neyvenger (jjjat3am)



Category: Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/neyvenger
Summary: Five times no one knew they were boyfriends and one time everyone did





	when you come around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raumdeuter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raumdeuter/gifts).



> This is a treat! I've been wanting to write these two for a while and you provided such good incentive.
> 
> Quoted from Dear Author letter:  
> [meeting the in-laws](https://tinyurl.com/ya64np29)  
> [peak softbro](https://tinyurl.com/yauodal3)  
> [a commercial](https://tinyurl.com/y7xz63pk)  
> [tummy](https://tinyurl.com/y7leh4sk)
> 
> Note that the last video was tweeted out when someone apparently thought they were in fact boyfriends and it got a couple hundred retweets before someone was like 'uh guys?'.

  
  


1.

 

“It’s like you don’t notice anyone else is in the room when he’s here,” Ribery complains when Odell finally shakes his hand. 

 

“Sorry, he’s very distracting,” Odell says, looking over at David. He’s grinning, a little shy, and when he looks at him from under his eyelashes, Odell finds himself getting distracted all over again.

*

2.

 

“Do you have a new girl or something?” Landon asks him in the locker room after practice. “You're always on your phone.”

 

“Hm?” Odell says, looking up from his phone. “What did you say?”

 

“That’s what I mean,” Landon says, throwing his hands into the air. “You’ve been distracted for a while now. When do we get to meet her?”

 

“Who?” Odell frowns. His eyes stray back to his phone.

 

“The chick you’ve been texting,” Landon repeats, impatiently.

 

“Oh,” Odell says, his eyes widening, “no, it’s just David. You know, David Alaba? He’s my bro.”

 

Landon mutters something about him being suspiciously smiley for it to be just a bro, but he leaves him alone after that. 

 

*

 

3.

 

“Your grandma loves me,” Odell points out, smugly. “She thinks I’m the nicest of the friends you’ve ever brought over. She said so.”

 

David rolls his eyes at him.

 

“She just liked that you ate everything she put in front of you,” he says. “How did you manage that by the way?”

 

“Yeah, about that,” Odell says, making a face, “I think I might have overdone it. Is there somewhere to lie down around here?”

 

David snorts but tips him over into his childhood bed to sleep off the food coma.

 

*

 

4.

 

“Admit it, I was faster that time!” David says, mercilessly attacking all off Odell’s weak spots, tickling him until he’s gasping with laughter. He’s sitting on his chest and Odell could throw him off in a heartbeat but he’d lost the fight the moment that David discovered he was ticklish.

 

“Can you two stop flirting so we can do another drill?” the instructor says with a long-suffering expression. It’s obvious that he’s joking but David gets up obediently after one last lingering poke to his ribs that has Odell spasming with a  laugh.

 

*

 

5.

 

“What?” David opens the front door, looking wild-eyed and wearing a New York Giants T-shirts that’s a good couple of sizes too big on him. 

 

Jerome eyes him warily. “You weren’t answering your phone,” he says.

 

David looks back into the apartment, then at Jerome, and sighs, opening the door wider. “Odell is visiting,” he says, “we got distracted.”

 

“What?!” Jerome says, pushing past him. Odell is sprawled out on David’s couch and he looks...very comfortable. He’s also wearing a shirt that’s a little too small on him. 

 

“Hey, man!” he says, sounding a little hoarse, and Jerome frowns, looking between him and David, who’d followed him into the living room. He’s only wearing one sock.

 

Before Jerome can ask any more questions, David distracts him with talk about the commercial they’re shooting with Odell, and he forgets about it.

 

*

 

+1

 

“The internet thinks you’re my boyfriend,” Odell announces. David looks up from his game, blinking at him.

 

“I am your boyfriend,” David points out. Odell rolls his eyes, but he can’t quite hide his grin.

 

“Yes, but they’re acting like you’re my WAG or something,” he says. David gets up and sits next to him on the couch. Odell automatically throws his arm around his shoulders, leaving David to press play on the tweet he’s got open on his iPad.

 

David lets it play a couple of times, watching silently with a smile on his face. “That’d be nice,” he finally says.

 

“What?” Odell blinks at him. “Being my WAG?”

 

“Yeah,” David shrugs, grinning at him. “Free season tickets to Giants games. Free champagne in the VIP lounge. All pretty good things.”

 

“You get paid more than me, you can more than afford to buy all those things,” Odell points out.

 

David grins, gets up to pluck the iPad out of Odell’s arms and sits down on his lap. “Free things are better,” he announces and then he leans down to kiss him, and Odell forgets about anyone else in the world. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyway I hope they get married


End file.
